Primeval Msn chat
by mizztawky
Summary: An Msn chat between Nick Stephan Connor Abby and Jenny. You can guess it; Utter chaos!
1. Chapter 1

MSN chat

Abiiee: Hey conn!!

Toaster: Heyy!! 

Abiiee: Whats with the name??

Toaster: first thing I saw really

Abiiee: lol!

Toaster: Hey cutters on let me add him 2 secs!!

Abbiiee: okay…

**P. has been added to the conversation**

Abiiee: hey cutter!

Toaster: hello professor

P.: Abby may I ask why you and Conner are on msn if you live less then a few inches apart??

Toaster: Actually I'm upstairs on my laptop not allowed downstairs Cause someone's in a mood!! (Hint hint ABBY!!)

Abby: yeah well you did break my hairdryer using it on some machine of yours

Toaster: yeah it was important!!

Abiiee: frowns why was it important?

Conner: needed something to power my robot didn't I and it just so happened to be the first working thing I found!

Abby: why what else were you going to use…? Actually don't answer that I have a feeling I'll regret it!!

P.: Honestly Conner you and your toys!!

Abiiee: lol!

Toaster: It's not a toy it's …a... erm…well I haven't given it a name yet

Abiiee: Yeah that's because it doesn't work

Toaster: Yet!! It doesn't work YET!!!

Abbiiee: Connor…

Toaster: you rang?

Abiiee: Change your name!!

Toaster: To what??

Abiiee: I don't know anything erm…. How about the next thing you see

Toaster: Okay but don't blame me for the consequences!

P.: Consequences?? What the hell is he on about now?

Abiiee: Not a clue!

P.: who does?

Abiiee: lol!

**Toaster has changed his/her name to ABBYSBUTT!!**

Abiiee: CONNOR!!!

ABBYSBUTT!!: what you told me to change it to the first thing I saw and that was it!

P.: lmao!!!

Abiiee: Change it now!!

ABBYSBUTT!!: NO!! Why should I?

**Stephen hart has been added to the conversation**

ABBYSBUTT!!: Hey Stephen!!

Stephen Hart: Abby??

Abiiee: No!! This is abby

Stephen Hart: Let me guess…. ABBYSBUTT!! Is Connor!!

P.: Good guess

Abiiee: CONNOR!! Change it now!!

ABBYSBUTT!!: Nope don't want to!!

Abiiee: brb guys

Stephen hart: Why where you going

Abiiee: To sort Connor out!

P.: Hurry up Conner didn't you hear that abbys coming up??

P.: Connor??

Stephan Hart: Reckon she's there yet? Probably why he isn't replying

P.: If only in reality he could be as quiet as this

Stephan Hart: Yeah at least he'd be less annoying lol!!

P.: yeah lol!!

**ABBYSBUTT!! Has changed his/her name to ConnorsGay**

ConnorsGay: ABBY!!! YOU MEANY!!

Abiiee: back guys and I am not a Meany Connor!! Deal with it (lol!!)

ConnorsGay: I am never ever speaking to you ever again!!!

**ConnorsGay has changed his/her status to away**

Abiiee: Conn?? Look I'm sorry ok?

Stephan Hart: How'd you manage to change his name then??

Abiiee: actually he did it!!

P.: How'd you get him to do that then?

Abiiee: Threatened to burn his collectable star wars socks

Stephen Hart: LOL!!

P.: haha!! Where is he now then?

Abiiee: Omg!! Brb he's locked him and…. his socks in the bathroom and he's threatening never to come out!!

P.: He'll come out some time he can't resist the smell or sight of food forever he'll get hungry soon!!

Abiiee: Yeah I suppose

Stephan Hart: Not I suppose it's a well known fact!

Abiiee: lol!!..... Maybe I should apologize

Stephen Hart: Apologies for burning star wars socks don't come cheap abby!! (sarcastic)

P.: lol!!

Abiiee: I didn't actually burn them!!

Stephen Hart: You threatened to though!!

**ConnorsGay has switched his/her status to available**

ConnorsGay: Back guys 

Abiiee: But you're locked in the bathroom

ConnorsGay: …………

Stephan Hart: Don't think he's talking to you abs lol!!

ConnorsGay: For your info Stephan I can be locked in a loo with a laptop you know!! Laptops aren't exactly hard to carry around with you!!

P.: ooh you got told Stephen!!

Stephan hart: yeah whatever!!

**Abiiee has changed his/her status to busy**

Stephan Hart: Hey where's abby gone

ConnorsGay: She's outside the loo :D

P.: Doing What??

ConnorsGay: Nothing, she's apologizing!!

Stephan Hart: lol!!

ConnorsGay: OH WOW!!

P.:???

Stephan Hart: what is it Connor abby stripped for you or something??

ConnorsGay: NO!!!!

P.: that was a quick response lol!

Stephan Hart: You sure??

ConnorsGay: Yes I am sure its you…… you have a dirty mind!!!!

P.: Lol!!

Stephen Hart: I do not!!

**Abiiee has changed his/her status to available**

Abiiee: Back!!

ConnorsGay: lol well no!!!

Stephan Hart: Take it he accepted the apology then

Abiiee: Just about yeah!!

P.: what did you have to sacrifice then??

Abiiee: My evening!! :l

Stephen Hart: why??

Abiiee: said we could watch star wars tonight!!

ConnorsGay: Al the way to the end ??

Abiiee: What!! But that's hours

ConnorsGay: you promised!!

Abbiiee: Conn!!

ConnorsGay: Fine well ill just resort back to locking myself into the loo again then!!

Abiiee: fine!!

ConnorsGay: :D

P.: LOL!! Go on abby it'll be over before you know it

Abiiee: yeah I suppose!! Anyways ill have to go and watch it with him before he locks himself back into the toilet then

Stephan Hart: Good Luck!!!

Abiiee: Haha very funny NOT!!

ConnorsGay: Abby you coming or not

Abiiee: YES CONNOR!! I am coming see you guys on Monday

P.: Bye

Stephen Hart: see you soon!!

**ConnorsGay has sighned out**

**Abiiee has sighned out**


	2. Chapter 2

P.: Thank God Connors left thought we'd never get rid of him

Stephan Hart: Yehh but he's taken abby away too

P.: Yes but at lest there is no more arguing plus shell be back on after star sky

Stephan Hart: its star wars cutter!! Not star sky

P.: God you sound as nerdy as Connor

Stephan Hart: Yeah probably cause I've been spending too much time with him

P.: LOL!! Oh

Stephan Hart: What is it??

P.: brb adding jenny

Stephan Hart: Jenny?? I didn't know she had msn

P.: well obviously she does

**Jenni has been added to the conversation**

Jenni: Who the hell are you and what do you want?

Stephan Hart: chill its me and cutter

Jenni: oh!!

P.: Thanks!!

Jenni: not oh as in oh only you oh as in oh phew!!

Stephan Hart: LOL!

Jenni so what I miss

P.: Oh nothing much only Connor and abby arguing then some locking in the loo etc

Jenni: ahh glad I missed it!!

Stephan Hart: actually I found it rather entertaining

P.: you would!!!

Stephan Hart: Oi!! What's that suppose to mean

P.: Nothing!! (Smirk on face)

Jenni: lol cutter!!!

P.: What??

Jenni: You two can be as bad as abby and Connor taking the Mick out of yourselves

Stephan Hart: Yeah Cutter!!

P.: Oh shut it you!!

Jenni: NO!! I will not shut it!!

P.: Nah him only messing

Jenni: well it doesn't sound like it if you want a chat like this ill open a private conversation!!

P.: Fine with me!! :D

Stephan Hart: Yehh that's rite leave me to talk to myself while you two go off and bicker sounds about rite I don't know how you can call me and nick jenny you're just as bad!!!

Jenni: Whatever Stephan!!

Stephan Hart: fine fine!! Go on then leave already

P.: Lol!!

Stephan Hart: Excited are we??

P.: Of what??

Stephan Hart: Private conversation!!! Might get a virtual snog out of it :D

P.: :T you disgust me!!

Stephan Hart: oh come on I know you're thinking it too!!

P.: Or as Connor said earlier you have a very dirty mind

Stephan Hart:  That's me!!

Jenni: STEPHAN! I am here and I do know what you've been writing about me and nick!

Stephan Hart: me?? Nahh must've got me mixed up with another Stephan

P.: HA!!

Jenni: you are a dirty minded little perv and just so you know nick there is no "virtual snog" Im afraid

Stephan Hart: Nahh there's virtual sex instead!! :D lol

P.: STEPHAN

Jenni: Stephan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.: I think you SHOULD change you're name to PervertedStephan mate!

Jenni: Yehh sounds about right!!

Stephan Hart: Yehh fine whatever but my dirtiness has delayed you two from you're "personal" conversation: D

P.: Yeah not for much longer brb!

Jenni: same brb

**Stephan Hart has changed his/her name to PervertedStephan**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Inside the private conversation)**

Jenni: I can't believe Stephan

P.: LOL!! He can be worse than Connor at times

Jenni: Yeah

P.: Jenny..??

Jenni: yeah??

P.: I've been meaning to ask you something but you know with the anomalies and stuff I haven't had the chance

Jenni: Why what is it??

P.: You fancy going for a drink sometime or…..

Jenni: Is this you asking me out on a date?

P.: Would it hurt if I said yes that this is a pathetic attempt at trying to ask you out?

Jenni: Yes

P.: Yes it would hurt or yes as in yes ill come for a drink with you?

Jenni: both!!

P.: Great so when is best for you?

Jenni: How about later tonight around 9ish?

P.: Perfect!!

Jenni: Good oh and nick

P.: Yes??

Jenni: Just because of this don't think I'm your "girlfriend"

P.: You're mistaking me for Stephan!! :T

Jenni: lol!! Maybe if you behave..

P.: Maybe what??

Jenni: you'll see

P.: I'll see what?? (confused)

Jenni: Look lets just get back to Stephan before he goes delirious talking to himself!!

P.: Fine!! But id rather stay here with just you :D

Jenni: ………. Just go back to the normal conversation

P.:  yes miss Lewis!!

Jenni: CUTTER!! Stop it before I take back the whole drink date thing! oh and I hope you didn't salute cause you know I hate it!!

P.: Yepp!!

Jenni: Yepp what?

P.: I did salute……..

Jenni:…………………………

P.: Rite I'm going back to normal conversation …….now !!!

Jenni: Oh no you don't!

P. has left the conversation

Jenni: CUTTER!!! Darn!

Back in the normal conversation

**P. has rejoined the conversation**

PervertedStephan: Well hello there how'd the "Private conversation" go??"

P.: LOL!!! Take my advice then??

PervertedStephan: ……What the hell are you on about??

P.: The name!!

PervertedStephan: Oh yeah well I got bored ON MY OWN!!!

P.: Oh come on it wasn't that bad

PervertedStephan: Well I don't see how it could have been worse

**Jenni has rejoined the conversation**

Jenni: CUTTER!!!

PervertedStephan: uh oh looks like your in trouble mate!! :D

P.: Yeah thanks for pointing out the situation Stephan

PervertedStephan: Your perfectly welcome!!

Jenni: ….. wth???

P.: What??

PervertedStephan: God wth means what the hell thought you knew that!

P.: I did!! I was asking what she was wth at!!

PervertedStephan: OH!! :D I knew that

Jenni: Stephan??

PervertedStephan: Yes??

Jenni: When I said you were a perv I didn't mean it literally

PervertedStephan: I didn't take you literally I just thought I needed a new change in name and since you gave me one what was the point in thinking of a new one?

Jenni: Yeah well it isn't the most imaginative name ever!

PervertedStephan: You cant call me!!! What about cutters!!

P.: HEY!! Don't bring me into your arguments this is nothing to do with me!

Jenni: Yeah your right Stephan P is the less imaginative name in the world probably!!

PervertedStephan: D Nah its not!!

P.: Thank you Stephan!!

PervertedStephan: It's the less imaginative name in the whole of the bloody universe!!!!

Jenni: LOL!!!

P.: STEPHAN!!!!!!!!!! Fine if it helps should I change it??

Jenni: Yes oh but don't think it gets you out of trouble ill just hang on and have a go at you for it later!!

PervertedStephan: Why what did he do??

Jenni: Oh nothing  brb I'm getting rather hungry with all of this arguing!!

P.: Yeah brb looking for a good….. And imaginative name!!

PervertedStephan: What.....no.....wait.....GOD!! Why is it that whenever I speak no one else listens to me!!!

**ConnorsGay has sighned in**

PervertedStephan: Connor???

ConnorsGay: Hello???? STEPHAN LOL!!!!!! xD

PervertedStephan: Thought you were watching star wars

ConnorsGay: We were but disk is dodgy and it cut out halfway through  lol!!!

PervertedStephan: Why is that lol I thought you liked star wars

ConnorsGay: I do I love Star Wars it's a classic it wasn't that what I lol at!!!

PervertedStephan: What were you lolling at then??

ConnorsGay: YOUR NAME!!! :D whose idea was it????

PervertedStephan: Oh it was Nick and Jennys idea

ConnorsGay: HAHA they thought well it suits you to a fiddle!!!

PervertedStephan: Thanks (sarcastic) yours isn't much better!!!!

ConnorsGay: I have an excuse though!

PervertedStephan: Oh yeah and what's that?

ConnorsGay: Abby is my excuse!! :D

PervertedStephan: why???

ConnorsGay: She has threatened to throw out my old comics 

PervertedStephan: Would she really do that?

ConnorsGay: YES!!!!!

PervertedStephan: Where is she now?

ConnorsGay: Video store gone getting another film since star wars went crappy on us!! What did I miss??

PervertedStephan: Oh only jenny signing on and a private conversation between her and cutter

ConnorsGay: ooooh sounds good!!! COMING ABBY!!! Sorry I've got to go she's back :D

PervertedStephan: Yeah fine!!!

ConnorsGay: Tell cutter and Jenny I said hi!!

PervertedStephan: I will

ConnorsGay: thanks!! Bye!!

**ConnorsGay has sighned out**

Jenni: Back who was that??

PervertedStephan: Scroll up and find out!! :D

Jenni: Can't you just tell me??

PervertedStephan: aww you ruin the fun it was Connor but he's gone now

Jenni: Oh ok where's nick

PervertedStephan: Still trying to find a "cool" name!!

Jenni: LOL!

PervertedStephan: :P


	4. Chapter 4

Thnk yhu all for the comments plz keep leaving them and leaving me ideas to follow on with chapter 5 coming soon :D

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and 1 line

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenni: God how long does it take someone to get an msn name??

PervertedStephan: Only God knows

Jenni: Lol!! Honestly though why is it taking him so long!!! I'm going out at nine!

PervertedStephan: Jenny this is Cutter we are talking about he doesn't know the meaning of a "cool" name

Jenni: Yeah I suppose but still….

PervertedStephan: So where you off to then?

Jenni: Oh nowhere special just a pub with this bloke!!

PervertedStephan: A pub?? Thought you were a posh snob who went to them fancy restaurants or something

Jenni: Yeah Thanks a lot Stephan!!!!

PervertedStephan: Yeah??? You're very welcome!!

**P. has changed his/her name to P.**

Jenni: WHAT!!!

P.: Hi again 

PervertedStephan: Where's the cool name then??

P.: You're looking at it

Jenni: NO WAY!! I waited ages for you to change it and you didn't at all!!

P.: Yeah well I liked this name

PervertedStephan: Yeah right where did you really go whilst you were "finding a cool name?"

P.: I don't know what you're talking about!!

PervertedStephan: Oh come on mate I can tell bet you were hiring a stripper weren't you??

Jenni: Oh God here he goes with the stripper jokes again!!

PervertedStephan: again??

P.: Yeah you were teasing abby and Connor with them earlier and no I wasn't hiring a stripper…………. No matter how much I may want to I wouldn't!

Jenni: OMG!! So you're saying you want to hire a stripper?? …. LOL!!!

PervertedStephan: I am shocked nick and you said I was the one with the dirty mind!!

Jenni: You are the one with the dirty mind though Stephan!!

P.: I was only saying that IF I wanted to I wouldn't

PervertedStephan: Yeah right whatever!!

Jenni: LOL!!

P.: God you two are impossible saying if I wanted to and wanting to are two completely different things!!

PervertedStephan: Hrmmmmm maybe to you they are but to normal people they're the same :D

Jenni: No to normal people the both are both very wrong!!

PervertedStephan: I don't think they're wrong if I had the money id hire 7 strippers and have them dancing around my flat!!

Jenni: ………..

P.: Okay…

PervertedStephan: what??? Oh come on cant you imagine it??

P.: Yeah I can but I'm not sharing it!!

Jenni: Go on how do you imagine it??

P.: Well I'm imagining he'd hire abby as one of the strippers!!!

PervertedStephan: WHAT!!!

Jenni: OMG!! I can imagine that too

PervertedStephan: Oh come on guys NO!! It …..Was…..a….joke!!!!

Jenni: whatever you do don't tell abby or shell threaten to strangle him or something!!

P.: No she won't do that!!

Jenni: no??

PervertedStephan: Thank you

P.: ……..She'll literally kill him!!

Jenni: lol!! You're probably right

P.: When am I ever wrong??...........except about women??

PervertedStephan: OOOH!! Thank god you put the women part on or I would have said always!!

Jenni: haha yeah sorry me too!!

P.: What you're turning this conversation back against me now!!

PervertedStephan: Yeah well its better than being against me :D

Jenni: Lol!!

P.: Whatever Stephan you're real selfish you know that!!

PervertedStephan: Yepp I know

Jenni: Doesn't that bother you??

PervertedStephan: erm………Nope I can live with it :D

Jenni: lol

P.: I take it all back …… you are worse than Connor!!

PervertedStephan: Thanks mate that means a lot to me :D (sarcastic)

Jenny: Shame you cant show when your sarcastic

P.: Isn't it but I bet Stephan would always be sarcastic though

Jenni: LOL!!

PervertedStephan: How do you know how id be like if you haven't seen or heard me do it

P.: What?

Jenni: You make no sense Stephan

PervertedStephan: I know :P

Jenni: anyway I've got to go get ready like I said I'm going out at 9

P.: Its 8:30

Jenni: Well it takes a girl a certain amount of time to get her look perfect!!

P.: Yeah id best be going too

PervertedStephan: Why what's your excuse?

P.: Erm… I have a friend coming at 9!!

PervertedStephan: Yeah sure a "friend"

P.: For your information its erm……. Its Connor!!

PervertedStephan: Oh okay then whatever

Jenni: GOD cant you two stop arguing for 5 seconds!! You know what , whatever see you all later

**Jenni has sighned out**

P.: Yeah I've got to go get drinks in and stuff so ………see you soon!!

**P. has sighned out**

PervertedStephan: Hrmmmmm something isn't right here!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i'm back =], i know its been months, well to be frank.....i forgot =S. Yurp thats right, i forgot about my primeval fanfics!! That is until my best mate and i read them again!!! Yeah i was that angry with primeval being cancelled that i started writing other stuff! BUT gues what!!! Primeval is coming back for another 2 series!!! Im so happy!! I have been watching one of series 3 episodes today, and that inspired me to do the next chapter, i will be updating more frequently now...seeing as all of your comments and reviews made me smile.I have also been ill and therefor confined to bed, so this fic has kept me sane!!!**

**Hope you like it....more coming soon!**

**Disclaimer- i own nothing!! =[ (wish i did!)**

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

**9:00pm**

**ConnorsGay has sighned in**

PervertedStephan: CONNOR?

ConnorsGay: STEPHAN!!! =] WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?

PervertedStephan: but you....cutter said......

ConnorsGay: Cutter said??

PervertedStephan: He said you and him were meeting up at 9!

ConnorsGay: Well thats news to me!

PervertedStephan: Yeah, so i see

ConnorsGay: No you didn't see, you read!!

PervertedStephan: Ughhh!!!

ConnorsGay: Was only stating a fact, no need to get grumpy!

PervertedStephan: Of all people, it had to be you who sighned on!

ConnorsGay: Yepp, sure did!! =D

PervertedStephan: No luck with the film again then?

ConnorsGay: Nope, not for me anyway. Abby brought back a romance, not my thing!

PervertedStephan: Lol, where is she now then?

ConnorsGay: Oh she has erm.......she's gone to some field thing to apologize to this man she loves...something like that....i'm not following it well.

PervertedStephan: What? what are you talking about?

ConnorsGay: This soppy film, why what are you talking about?

PervertedStephan: Abby! I was asking about abby, not the girl in the god dammed film!

ConnorsGay: Oh!!! Well Abby says hi, she is content on watching the ending.

PervertedStephan:Oh......

ConnorsGay: What? I'm not good enough or something?

PervertedSteohan:Erm......

ConnorsGay: Fine, ill go then!

PervertedStephan: No, Connor wait!

**ConnorsGay has sighned out**

PervertedStephan: UGGHHHH!

ConnorsGay: Ha!! fooled you!

PervertedStephan: Wth?? How are you doing that, you're offline!

ConnorsGay: Nope guess again =]

PervertedStephan: Urmmmm.....i got nothing!

ConnorsGay:.........Have i taught you nothing of computer technology?

PervertedStephan: You mean msn? I had that before i met you!

ConnorsGay: Then you should know that by clicking appear offline, you appear offline!

PervertedStephan: Oh! Well i knew that!

ConnorsGay: Yeah sure you did!!

PervertedStephan: No honestly i did, i just thought that you would have done somethig more......complicated!

ConnorsGay: =l I can be simple when i want to!

PervertedStephan: Hrmmm....I know!

ConnorsGay: Anyway.....cutter, what did he say exactly?

PervertedStephan: Oh, he just said that you and him were meeting up at his for a drink.

ConnorsGay: Sounds dodgy!

PervertedStephan: Yeah sure, dodgy! So dodgy that he was going to get you drunk and seduce you!

ConnorsGay: What!? =S

PervertedStephan: I was being sarcastic Connor!

ConnorsGay: Ughhh thanks a lot Stephan!

PervertedStephan: For what?

ConnorsGay: Putting that disguisting picture in my head!

PervertedStephan: Connor, I was joking! He wasn't really going to do that!

ConnorsGay: Okay!! =]

PervertedStephan:...........

ConnorsGay: Imagine if he did!

PervertedStephan: CONNOR!

ConnorsGay: Okay, Okay. Forgiving and Forgetting!

PervertedStephan: Good!

ConnorsGay: =] Why you so interested in cutters plans anyway, can't he have a personal life?

PervertedStephan: I only wanted to know! I was curious!

ConnorsGay: Can't have everything you want stephan..............where would you put it all?

PervertedStephan: =l

ConnorsGay: Oh come on, lighten up! Has Jenny gone?

PervertedStephan: Yeah she sighned out same time as cutter!

ConnorsGay: What was her excuse then?

PervertedStephan: She was going to some pub with some blo.......OMG!

ConnorsGay: Stephan! If you can't finish your sentences, how a i spose to be able to know what your OMGing at?

PervertedStephan: Its Cutter!

ConnorsGay: Whats Cutter, you aren't making sense mate!

PervertedStephan: Says you, you never make sense!

ConnorsGay: I do too!

PervertedStephan: Yeah sure! All i understamd when your talking nerd is, blah! blah! blah! computer!

ConnorsGay: =l Stephan? It is called technical speech! Not nerd talk!!!!!!!

PervertedStephan: Same old, Same old!!!

ConnorsGay: =[

PervertedStephan: Oh come on conn! We don't wan't you locking yourself in the loo again do we?? =D

ConnorsGay: I shall ignore that comment!

PervertedStephan: Lol!!

ConnorsGay: Hmph! Now what were you on about before?

PervertedStephan: Oh yeah.....that! Okay......Jenny and Nick!

ConnorsGay: yeah?? =]

PervertedStephan: They've gone out together!

ConnorsGay: :O FINALLY!

PervertedStephan: Lol!

ConnorsGay: No! seriously! I thought they'd be all wrinkly and grey before they realized!

PervertedStephan: Okay......I kinda see where your coming from!

ConnorsGay: =] I gotta go tell Abby brb!

PervertedStephan: Okay!

ConnorsGay: Ha! Her face.......its HILARIOUS!

PervertedStephan: Is that good or bad?

ConnorsGay: Both......i think! =] She's coming online!

PervertedStephan: =D

ConnorsGay: Don't get too excited mate......you might pee your pants or something.

PervertedStephan: Con? No one does that, except small kids.

Connors Gay: They do!!!! well erm....huh...................=]

PervertedStephan: Do you?

**XXX**

**Ooooh does Connor still pee his pants....you'll have to wait and see!! =D in the meantime Review!!! (Your reviews make me smile and make me update sooner!! All reviews welcome!!)**

**Mizztawky xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that loads of you have been hanging on and waiting for this and here it is, sorry for the wait; there have been a lot of personal problems and illness. So i hope you guys can forgive me and i hope that all the fans are still there. Here's hoping you enjoy! x] Please review, it means the world to me; you wont believe how happy 1 review can make me!  
**

**Mizztawky x**

**

* * *

****Chapter6**

**

* * *

**

ConnorsGay: Of course I don't x]

**Abiiee has sighned in**

Abiiee: What are we talking about?

ConnorsGay: NOTHING!

PervertedStephan: Oh, just Connor peeing his pants!

Abiiee: OMG! I remember that! :D

PervertedStephan: Connor? Something you want to admit to?

ConnorsGay:….Not Particularly!

Abiie: Oh come on Conn, you remember. It was when you dragged me to that stupid Manga convention and dressed up as some dude with underpants on his head…

ConnorsGay: Nopee, wasn't me...I don't wear undies on my head!

Abiiee: What was all that about this morning then?

ConnorsGay: My evil gay twin?? :D

PervertedStephan: Hah, I don't think I even want to know, just carry on with the pee story please Abby!

Abiiee: Oh yeah, well! We got there and there was a load of other Nerds and Idiots there…

ConnorsGay: Fans-not Nerds!

PervertedStephan: Forget it Connor, they were Nerds and you know it! xD

Connorsgay:..

Abiiee: ANYWAY! There was some amazing superhero type person who had some really embarrassing pink jumpsuit on and had some weird name that I cant pronounce. Connor went up to it and vmthnb f tf b f .

PervertedStephan: Abby??

**Abiie has sighned out**

ConnorsGay: Wow! That is a hard name to pronounce , vmthnb f tf b f ! :D

PervertedStephan: =/ Wheres Abby gone?

ConnorsGay: How should I know, its not like I'm the Oracle or anything!

PervertedStephan: Oh I don't know, you LIVE WITH HER! And whats I'm not the oracle supposed to mean?

ConnorsGay: You've never heard of THE Oracle?

PervertedStephan: Ive heard of AN Oracle!

ConnorsGay: Off of the Matrix?

PervertedStephan: Ahhh, one of your little Nerdy films, nahh don't have time to watch them!

ConnorsGay: It is not a Nerdy film! AND I AM NOT A NERD!

PervertedStephan: Yepp, that's what you said about Lord of the What you call its. Plus you're the only one I know who wears the ring on a chain from it! Stop living in denial mate.

ConnorsGay: Its Lord Of THE RINGS! And that ring is cool!

PervertedStephan: Yepp, maybe to your standards, my definition of cool is a LOT different! Anyway, wheres Abby?

ConnorsGay: Erm…… Shes……On the loo x]

PervertedStephan: She left that suddenly to go to the toilet?

ConnorsGay: Yupp, (Baaaad Constipation!)

PervertedStephan: Ughhh CONNOR!

ConnorsGay: What, you wanted to know!

PervertedStephan: Not in so much description!

ConnorsGay: I can give you more description :D

PervertedStephan: NOOOOO

**ConnorsGay is Typing**

PervertedStephan: Stoppp I don't want to know!!!!!!!

ConorsGay: Ahh, brb!

PervertedStephan: WHAT!

**ConnorsGay has switched his/her status to Busy**

**10 Minutes Later…**

**ConnorsGay has switched his/her status to Online**

PervertedStephan: Welcome Back!

ConnorsGay: Humph!

**Abiiee has sighned in**

PervertedStephan: Ahh, Abiiee. Your constipation better?

Abiie: WHAT?? STEPHAN! Your worse than Connor!

ConnorsGay: Ahha, Abby's face. You've really offended her mate! :P

Pervertedstephan: But you…told me…what? Where the hell did you go then?

Abiie: Connor hacked into my msn account!

ConnorsGay: Hah.. took you ages to realize

PervertedStephan: Why would he do that?

Abiee: Oh I don't know, maybe because that guy in the costume recognized Connor, took off its mask and it was his Mum! Hah, he was so embarrassed he didn't even make it to the toilet!

PervertedStephan: Hah, so that's how he peed his pants!

Abiiee: Yepp and the other time was when..

ConnorsGay: That's enough!!!!!

PervertedStephan: lol

ConnorsGay: You're so mean Abby!

**ConnorsGay has switched his/her status to Busy**

Abiiee: Connor, NO! Ughhhhh

PervertedStephan: Whats he done??

Abiiee: Locked himself in the loo again!

PervertedStephan: Maybe HE has constipation!

Abiiee: Not funny!

PervertedStephan: Awrrh, why not? Imagine if he flushed himself down…

Abiiee: =] Yupp, would be funny at the moment, but it'd be you who had to explain to Cutter why Connor wasn't at work!

PervertedStephan: Me?

Abiiee: Yes, seeing as it was your idea…

PervertedStephan: Its good though? No?

Abiiee: STEPHAN!

PervertedStephan: Getting attached are we?

Abiiee: …Shut the hell up!

**P. has sighned in**

PervertedStephan: Cutter!

P.: God Stephan, you're still on, you never go off or something?

Abiiee: Nahh, he lives on here cause he has NO LIFE!

PervertedStephan: Harsh!

P.: Lol!

PervertedStephan: Connors been on Cutter!

P.: And….

PervertedStephan: Thought you were spending a night with him….

Abiiee: That sounds disgusting!!!!!!

PervertedStephan: Lol

P.: Ummm…..

PervertedStephan: So who DID you spend the night with?

P.: My business. I could ask you why you live on msn!

PervertedStephan: Don't turn this around on me!

Abiiee: Ughh, I'm gonna go save Connor from the loo again, its got to be better than listen to you two argue like a married couple…

**Abiiee has sighned out**

PervertedStephan: We don't really seem like a married couple do we?

P.: Why, does it bother you?

PervertedStephan: I DON'T WANT TO SEEM GAY!

P.: Hah, too late!

PervertedStephan: =l

* * *

**Will Cutter spill all? Does Stephan live on Msn? Will Conner emerge from the loo alive? You'll have to wait till next time....... **

**Please review, let me know that my work is being read, update wont be as long as next time (I'm back for good i hope x]) Thanks to all the reviewers so far; you are all the inspiration that keeps me going!**

**Mizztawky xx (By the way i haven't proof read it yet; its dark and I'm tired so please excuse any grammatical issues this once x)**


End file.
